Back from the beginning
by gesang kurnia
Summary: naruto yang telah menghadapi kaguya kembali ke masa lalu, bagaimana jika masa lalunya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, akankah ia mendapat kebahagiaan di masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Bab 1.**

" **Kembali dari awal"**

Summary: naruto yang telah menghadapi kaguya kembali ke masa lalu, bagaimana jika masa lalunya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, akankah ia mendapat kebahagiaan di masa lalunya.

"Glory"

Disebuah tanah yang tandus yang disebaabkan peperangan, ada pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang tergeletak ditanah. Dia adalah sang pahlawan konoha, uzumaki naruto.

Setelah ia menggunakan seluruh chakra untuk menyegel ibu dari segala pengguna chakra, otsutsuki kaguya, dan sekarang ia telah dalam batas hidupnya.

'apa aku akan mati, tou-san kaa-san apa aku akan bertemu kalian. Apakah kita akan bisa bersama.' Batinya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang bertabur bintang.

Tap tap tap

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. "otsutsuki kaguya, bagaimana kau masih bisa disini." Ucapnya lemah. Ya suara langkah kaki itu milik kaguya otsutsuki sang dewi kelinci, ia berhenti tepat disamping naruto.

"aku hanyalah sebagian kecil dari chakraku." Ucap kaguya

"apa kau akan membunuhku." Tanya naruto

"tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab kaguya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanya naruto lagi

"aku akan membuatmu terlahir kembali"

"E-eh APA"

"ya, aku akan membuatmu terlahir kembali"

"Kheh, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja." Ucap naruto. Lalu ia mengalihkan skeptisnya kearah langit kembali dan memejamkan matanya.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melkukannya. Setelah melawanmu aku menyadari bahwa kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Aku tau kehidupan mu selama ini sangat menyakitkan, jadi aku akan membuatmu terlahir kembali dan berharap kehidupanmu berbeda dari sebelumnya."ucap kaguya. dia mendudukan dirinya dan menghadap kearah naruto. Ia pun mengarahkan tanganya kearah pipi naruto.

MEMILIH

"aku menyayangimu ashura."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kaguya pun langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kaguya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, e-eh!" ketika naruto menoleh kearah Kaguya, bukan wajah datar yang ia dapatkan melainkan wajah sayu yang berlinang air mata.

"k-kau kenapa?" mendengar pertanyaan dari naruto, kaguya hanya menggeleng.

"Lahirlah kembali Ahura, dan temukanlah kehidupanmu yang baru!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kaguya pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto dan mencium keningnya.

CANGKIR

SRIIING!

Cahaya menyulaukan keluar dari mereka berdua sehingga menutupi seluruh pandangan yang ada. Dan setelah cahaya itu meredup disana tidak ada lagi naruto ataupun kaguya. Mereka telah hilang bersama cahaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KONOHA, PENYERANGAN KYUUBI**

Disebuah daerah dipinggiran konoha, disana terlihat se-ekor rubah berekor sembilan sedang terlilit rantai chakra. Didepan rubah itu terdapat seorang pria bersurai kuning dan wanita bersurai merah yang sedang menggendong bayi yang baru lahir, bayi itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan sang pria.

"minato apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya" tanya sang wanita pada pria bernama minato sang hokage ke empat yang menyandang status suaminya.

"kushina aku akan menggunakan shiki fujin dan menyegel setengah chakra kyuubi padaku karena tidak mungkin menyegel seluruh chakra sebesar itu, dan setengahnya lagi akan ku segel pada naruto." Ucap minato pada istrinya kushina.

"anak kita, karena itulah aku tidak ingin dia menanggung beban seberat ini. Lalu kenapa harus shiki fujin!.." protes kushina pada suaminya. Minato hanya diam dan tanganya pun bersiap menggunakan hend seal.

KERAN

Sebelem minato memulai hend seal nya, seseorang telah memegang tangannya. Diapun menolehkan pandangannya kearah orang yng telah menghentikanya, dan disana ada lelaki tua yang menggunakan zirah perang, orang itu adalah hokage ketiga hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sandaime"

"minato kau masih muda dan masih memiliki masa depan dan juga kau telah memiliki seorang anak, jadi biarlah orang tua ini yang melakukannya."

"tapi sandaime-"

"tidak apa-apa minato," potong hiruzen. "lagi pula aku ini sudah tua dan sebenatar lagi pasti akan mati, jadi biarkanlah aku yang melakukanya." Setelah mengatakan itu hiruzen pun memulai ritual shiki fujin dan tak lama kemudian munculah shinigami dibelakangnya.

"FUIN!" teriak hiruzen, lalu muncul tangan astral dari perutnya dan memenjang kemudian mengarah pada kyuubi setelah itu menarik setengah chakra kyuubi ke perutnya. "uh tubuhku mati rasa tidak kusangka chakranya sebesar ini. Baiklah selanjutnya adalah hake fuin." Hiruzen pun berjalan kearah naruto kemudian menggendongnya dan meletakkanya pada alta ritual dan mulai menyegel kyuubi pada naruto.

"minato tolong dengarkan pesan terahirku. Lindungilah konoha dan juga anak ini. Kurasa dialah yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia. Aku percaya itu..." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu hiruzen pun jatuh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WAKTU SKIP**

EMPAT TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Di sebuah hutan disekitar konoha, terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun membubarkan kuning yang memiliki tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Di sela-sela jarinya ada delapan buah kunai, pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada targt-target secara bergantian, tak lama kemudian dia pun melemparkan kunai-kunai itu pada targetnya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Semua kunai yang ia lempar berhasil mengenai targetnya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat semua kunai yang ia lempar berhasil mengenai target. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat matahari lurus tepat di atasnya. "sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang, aku harus segera pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu dia pun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang banyak para penduduk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia tau banyak para penduduk desa yang membencinya tapi tidak berani menunjukannya karena dia adalah anak hokage, ya dia adalah namikaze naruto putra dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato.

Setelah lama berjalan, naruto pun telah sampai dirumahnya. "tadaima!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"okaeri!.." jawab seseorang dari dalam, dari suaranya dapat dipastikan kalau suara itu perempuan. "kau sudah pulang naru." Tanya perempuan itu aka kushina.

"sudah kaa-san" jawab naruto, lalu dia masuk kedalam rumah, ternyata disana tidak hanya ada ibunya tetapi ayahnya pun sudah ada. "tou-san sudah pulang, tumben sekali."

"sudah naruto, hari ini pekerjaan tou-san tidak terlalu banyak jadi bisa pulang cepat.." jawab minato yang sedang membaca koran.

"kaa-san apa makan siangnya sudah siap."

" belum, tapi sebentar lagi siap kok."

"tou-san sambil menggu makan siang, apakah tousan bisa mengajariku sebuah jutsu." Tanya naruto pada ayahnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke halaman belakang."

Mereka pun pergi kehalaman belakang untuk latihan. sesampainya minato mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken.

"perhatikan baik baik ya." Ucap minato. Kemudian dia melemparkan shurikennya dan merapal hend seal. "shuriken kagebunsin no jutsu!" lalu shuriken yang tadinya hanya satu berubah menjadi pulahan.

"apa kau bisa melakukannya. Caranya dengan mengalirkan chakra pada shuriken itu lalu menggandakanya seperti kagebunsin, kau bisa kagebunsin kan."

"baiklah akan aku coba."

Naruto pun mengambil shurikennya, lalu dia memejamkan mata untuk berkonsen trasi, tak lama kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya dan melemparkan shurikennya lalu merapal hend seal seperti minato. "Shuriken kagebunsin no jutsu!" shuriken yang awalnya hanya satu kini mengganda menjadi puluhan sama seperti minato. "Aku berhasil tou-san."

"bagus itu baru anaku." Ucap minato sambil mengelus pucuk kepala naruto.

"minato, naruto makananya sudah siap!" teriak kushina dari dalam rumah.

"baik kami kesana!" jawab pun masuk kerumah untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana menurut kalian, jelek kah, harap dimaklumi karen saya author baru. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Saya bener bener minta maaf kalo emang jelek, bahkan saya menulis Cuma segini butuh waktu lima jam lebih,hadeh bener bener payah.

Baiklah sampai jumpa di cheapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Back from the beginning**

~Naruto milik masashi kishimoto~

Terima kasih buat reviewnya

Chapter 2

Di sebuah lorong-lorong gelap yang terdapat banyak sekali pipa-pipa seperti pipa pembuangan air, terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning tengah berdiri disana, ya dia adalah Naruto. Kini wajah Naruto terlihat menunjukan ekspresi kebinggungan, bagaimana tidak, seingatnya dia tadi sedang tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman dan kenapa sekarang dia berada di tempat seperti ini. Diapun memutusakan untuk berjalan mencari jalan keluar.

Setelah lama berjalan, bukanya menemukaan jalan keluar dia malah berakhir di depan sebuah jeruji besi raksasa dengan tulisan "FUIN" di tengahnya.

Naruto yang penasaran pun mendekat ke arah jeruji besi itu. Setelah ia mendekat, diapun melihat sesuatu seperti bulatan besar berwarna merah yang tengah melayang di udara yang dia kira adalah chakra, tapi bukanya chakra itu berwarna biru, pikirnya. Karena rasa penasaran dia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki jeruji itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah bulatan merah itu.

Setelah mendekati bulatan merah itu, ia mendapati seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang berukuran sama dengan anak anjing berada tepat di bawah bulatan merah itu. Naruto pun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat bulatan besar berwarna merah itu kembali, tetapi bukan hanya bulatan warna merah saja yang ia dapati, disana terdapat delapan bulatan lain degan warna yang berbeda beda seperti kuning, biru dengan corak api hitam, putih, hijau dan lain lain. Mengabaikan semua itu Naruto pun kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah rubah kecil itu berada dan berjalan mendekat ke arah rubah itu.

Setelah mendekati rubah itu, dia pun Dapat melihat saat ini rubah itu tengah tertidur dengan menggunakan kedua kaki depanya sebagai bantal.

Sang rubah yang merasa ada yang mendekatinya pun terbagun dan membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mendekatinya.

Naruto yang merasa gemas pun mengangkat rubah itu dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung sang rubah. Rubah itu pun terlihat senang dan menunjukanya dengan menjilati pipi Naruto. Naruto yang semakin gemas pada rubah itu pun memeluk rubah itu dengan erat.

"kurama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati jenjela seorang anak yang kini masih terlelap dan menyebabkan anak itu mengeliat kurang nyaman.

Perlahan kelopak mata sang anak pun terbuka dan menunjukan iris biru langit yang indah. Ia pun mengucek-ucek matanya untuk menormalkan penglihatanya.

"hah Cuma mimpi" ucapnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu menimpa perutnya, dia pun melihat kearah perutnya dan mendapati seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang ada dimimpinya kini tengah tertidur disana.

Sang rubah yang merasakan pergerakan pada tubuhnya pun akhirnya terbangun.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya diam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang dan memeluk rubah itu. Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Di ruang keluarga Naruto mendapati ayah sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran dan ibunya sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ohayou tou-sa, kaa-san.."

"Ohayou" jawab keduanya kompak.

"kau sudah bangun nar- MINATO COBA LIHAT APA YANG BERADA DI BAWA NARUTO!" teriak kushina menggelegar.

"ada apa sih kushi- YA AMPUN, NARUTO CEPAT MENJAUH DARI RUBAH ITU!" teriak Minato tak kalah heboh setelah melihat ke arah Naruto. Tentu saja mereka akan langsung khawatir saat melihat sosok rubah berekor sembilan itu, walaupun ukuranya tidak sebesar dulu tetapi mereka tau seberapa berbahayanya rubah itu apa lagi saat ini rubah itu sedang berada di gendongan putra mereka.

"kalian kenapa sih, memangnya ada apa dengan kurama." Tanya Naruto polos.

"kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya dia, jadi cepat menjauh darinya!" ucap Minato sambil menyiapkan kunai cabang tiganya.

Naruto yang melihat minato mengeluarkan kunainya pun langsung memeluk kurama dengan erat. "jangan sakiti dia tou-san, dia ini tidak jahat percayalah padaku!"

Minato yang melihat Naruto semakin erat memeluk kurama pun jadi kebingungan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan putranya itu.

"coba kalian lihat baik baik apa ada rubah se-imut ini jahat, dia bahkan tidak menyakitiku."ucap Naruto mencoba membujuk kedua orang tuanya.

Minato pun memperhatikan si rubah dengan seksama lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kushina. "bagaimana menurutmu kushina." Tanya Minato pada istrinya.

"Dari wujutnya memang terlihat tidak membahayakan, tapi aku masih belum yakin." Jawab Kushina.

"kaa-san bau apa ini." Tanya Naruto pada ibunya

"eh, YA AMPUN MASAKANKU!" terikan Kushina kembali menggelagar dikarenakan masakanya gosong karna terlalu khawatir pada Naruto dan melupakan masakanya. Benar benar keluarga yang harmonis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Disebuah jalan di konoha terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih sepunggung, dia adalah Jiraiya sang gama sennin. "akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa kembali kedesa ini." Ucap jiraiya. Jiraiya baru saja kembali dari misi mengembaranya untuk memata matai berbagai daerah di penjuru dunia. Saat ini tujuanya adalah kantor hokage.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit jiraiya pun telah sampai di depan kantor hokage, lalu diapun mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dia pun memasuki ruangan dan mendapati sang hokage tengah sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen di mejanya.

"yo Minato, kau terlihat sibuk sekali." Sapanya

"oh, Jiraiya sensei kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana keadaanmu."jawab sekaligus tanya Minato.

"Baik, lalu bagaimana kabar kushina dan anakmu"

"mereka juga baik. Baiklah apa informasi yang kau dapatkan"tanya Minato

"tidak banyak. Mulai dari kumogakure yang masih saja mengumpulkan sejata legendaris, iwagakure yang masih terlihat memusuhi kita, untuk sunagakure sepertinya mereka memiliki masalah dengan jinchuriki mereka karena terlalu liar dan sulit dikendalikan. dan untuk kirigakure sepertinya mereka memiliki masalah dalam desa mereka." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"apakah terjadi perang saudara disana" tanya Minato

"sepertinya begitu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan desa"

"desa baik baik saja. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, ini mengenai Naruto."

"ada apa dengan Naruto." Tanya Jiraiya

"sebulan yang lalu kyuubi muncul tapi dalam wujut yang berbeda."

"a-apa"

Setelah itu Minato menceritakan kejadian sebulan yang lalu pada Jiraiya tentang kemunculan kyuubi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di debuah mansion keluarga Namikaze, terlihat Kushina tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya sedangkan Naruto tengah duduk di depan meja makan karena dia sudah lapar sehabis berlatih. Di pangkuanya ada kurama yang sedang tertidur.

"kaa-san apa tou-san masih lama pulangnya." Tanya Naruto pada ibunya

"tenanglah sayang, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pulang. Apa kamu sudah benar benar lapar.." jawab sekaligus tanya Kushina. Naruto pun mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Kushina pun terkikik melihat jawaban putranya. "kalau kamu sudah benar benar tidak tahan kamu boleh makan dulu, nanti kaa-san siapkan.

"tidak usah kaa-san, aku akan menunggu sampai tou-san pulang" jawab Naruto. " kaa-san jangan lupa masakan makanan untuk kurama" tambah Naruto.

"baiklah." jawab kushina.

"tadaima!"

"Okaeri" jawab Kushina dan Naruto.

"akhirnya kau pulang Minato, dan Jiraiya sensei juga ada." Ucap kushina setelah melihat jika suaminya pulang bersama Jiraiya.

"Kushina lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jiraiya

Minato yang baru tiba pun mendekati Naruto berniat memperkenalkanya Pada Jiraiya. "Naruto perkenalkan dia adala-

"Namaku adalah Jiraiya sang gama sennin dari gunung myobokuzan!" ucap Jiraiya dengan gaya yang aneh. Minato dan Kushina hanya sweatdrop melihatnya

"ero sennin" beo naruto

"ap-apa"

"hahaha Bagus sekali Naru, itu cocok sekali untuknya" tawa Kushina menggelegar setelah mendengar panggilan Naruto untuk Jiraiya.

" hei bocah, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu" tanya Jiraiya tidak suka.

"um karena tadi siang aku melihatmu berada di pemandian air panas dan para wanita meneriakimu mesum." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"k-kau"

"sudah sudah, makananya sudah siap lebih baik kita makan malam bersama." Lerai kushina. Mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan berbincang bincang ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya cheapter 2. Makasih ya untuk yang telah mendukungku aku bener bener berterima kasih karena berkat dukungan kalian aku termotifasi untuk cepet buat cheapter 2 walaupun kayaknya masih pendek.

Sampai jumpa di Cheapter berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Back from the beginning**

 **~Naruto bukan milik saya~**

Chapter 3

Sore hari di suatu jalan di desa konoha, terlihat Jiraiya tengah berjlan jalan, wajahnya terlihat kesal lantaran dari tadi dia merasa diikuti seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengikutinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. "keluarlah bocah!" panggil Jiraiya

Dari balik tembok keluarlah anak berambut kuning aka Naruto dari tempat persembunyianya.

"apa mau mu dari tadi mengikutiku terus.." tanya Jiraiya

"aku dengar besok kau pergi keluar desa untuk mengembara." Ucap Naruto

"lalu." Tanya Jiraiya lagi

"bisakah kau membawaku ikut bersamamu" ucap Naruto

"tidak bisa, aku tidak mau." Tolak Jiraiya

"ku mohon, aku ingin pergi bersamamu dan berlatih bersamamu. Tolong jadikan aku muridmu." Ucap naruto lalu membungkukan badanya.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun meghela nafas, sepertinya dia luluh pada anak ini anak yang benar benar keras kepala seperti ibunya. " hah kau ini keras kepala sekali, dengar ya, bukanya aku tidak mau melakukanya tapi apa yang akan ibumu lakukan padaku, aku masih bisa mengatasinya jika itu Minato tapi kushina dia pasti akan langsung membunuhku." Ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar ada peluang pun langsung tersenyum senang lalu berkata. "jika masalahnya hanya Kaa-san maka aku yang akan mengatasinya."

"hah, baiklah ayo kita bicarakan pada mereka sepertinya minato juga sudah pulang." Ucap Jiraiya. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan menuju mansion Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mansion Namikaze ada empat orang, tiga orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil, mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"APA, aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengijinkanya" ucap Kushina

"kumohon Kaa-san biarkan aku pergi bersama ero-sennin" mohon Naruto pada ibunya

"iya Kushina biarkan dia ikut denganku Kushina, aku berjanji akan melindunginya dan melatihnya menjadi shinobi yang kuat. "ucap Jiraiya ikut membantu Naruto.

"tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." Kukuh Kushina pada pendirianya

"sudahlah Kushina biarkan Naruto ikut bersama Jiraiya sensei." Kali ini Minato ikut membantu untuk membujuk Kushina.

"tapi minato."

"biarkanlah dia pergi, aku yakin Jiraiya sensei akan menjaganya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap minato lagi

"iya Kaa-san benar apa kata Tou-san, jadi ijinkan aku pergi ya." Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang memelas. Kushina yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"hah, baiklah." Pasrah Kushina

"Yeeee!" teriak naruto senang karena telah mendapatkan ijin ibunya.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kau bersiap siap Naruto karena besok pagi kita akan berangkan." Ucap Jiraiya pada Naruto. Naruto pun langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk berkemas untuk keberngkatanya besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di depan gerbang desa konoha, terlihat keluarga Namikaze sedang mengantarkan keberangkatan Naruto bersama Jiraiya. Disana terlihat Kushina tengah memberikan beberapa wejangan kepada naruto.

"Naru dengar baik baik ya jangan sampai kau terlambat makan dan mandi setiap hari ya, dan satu lagi jangan sampai kau tertular sifat Jiraiya sensei mengerti." Nasihat Kushina pada naruto.

"baik kaa-san. Kaa-san juga tolong jaga kurama untuku ya." Jawab naruto dan meminta ibunya untuk merawat rubah kesayangannya.

"tentu saja." Jawab Kushina

"kalau sudah selesai ayo berangkat." Ucap Jiraiya yang dari tadi menunggu

"baiklah Tou-san Kaa-san aku berangkat." Pamit naruto pada kedua orang tuanya.

"ya, hati hati dijalan." Jawab Minato dan Kushina.

Setelah itu Jiraiya dan Naruto pun berangkat pergi dari konoha untuk satu tahun kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan di tepi danau disana terlihat Jiraiya dan Naruto yang akan memulai latihanya

"Ero sennin kita akan latihan apa" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya

"baiklah, pertama aku akan melatihmu control chakra karena akan percuma jika memiliki chakra besar tapi tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Lihat baik baik ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jiraiya berjalan ke danau dan hebatnya dia tidak terjebur ke danau itu melainkan melah berdiri di atas air. Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya bisa berdiri diatas air pun terkagum-kagum dan meminta Jiraiya untuk mengajarinya

"ajari aku cara melakukanya Ero sennin"

"baiklah, caranya yaitu alirkan chakra pada telapak kakimu jangan terlalu besar dan jangan terlalu kecil usahakan seimbang, kau paham." Jelas Jiraiya

"baiklah akan aku coba."setelah itu Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada kakinya dan mulai berjalan kesungai.

BYUUUUR

"Kau mengalirkan chakramu terlalu besar, jika terlalu besar maka kau tidak akan bisa melakukanya. Coba lagi" ucap Jiraiya

BYUUR

"sekarang terlalu kecil, ayo coba lagi"

Lima menit kemudian

Terlihat naruto sudah berhasil berdiri di atas air walaupu masih sebatas mata kaki

"bagaimana Ero sennin." Tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya

"sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, baiklah istirahat dulu kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Jiraiya

"baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan pelang menuju penginapan mereka karena hari menunjukan sudah sore.

Skip time

Keesokan harinya di tempat yang sama, di sana Naruto bersiap melanjutkan latihanya dengan Jiraiya.

"Ero sennin sekarang kita akan latihan apa." Tanya naruto pada Jiraiya dengan antusias.

"hhmm, latihan apa ya mengingat kau dengan cepat memahami apa yang aku ajarkan." Ucap Jiraiya dengan pose berpikir. "bagaimana dengan ini." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengangkat tangannya kedepan perut dan tak lama kemudian munculah bola chakra berwarna biru. "bagaimana, ini adalah jurus yang di ciptakan oleh ayahmu, namanya adalah rasengan"

"wah itu keren sekali, ajari aku melakukanya Ero sennin"ucap Naruto dengan antusias

"baiklah, ambil ini." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengambil dua buah balon berisi air dari sakunya dan memberikan salah satunya pada Naruto.

"ini untuk apa." Tanya naruto

"perhatikan baik baik, ini adalah tahap pertama menguasai rasengen." Setelah mengatakan itu Jiraiya pun mengalirkan chakranya pada balon air itu dan memecahkanya. "kau mengerti" tanya nya pada Naruto dan hanya di jawab angukan kepala oleh Naruto. "jika kau sudah bisa memecahkanya aku ada dipohon itu, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon yang ada di sana dan berjalan kearahnya.

"baiklah ayo mulai, semangat!" setelah melakukan itu Naruto pun memulai latihannya.

"nnin"

"sennin"

"Ero sennin"

Perlahan Jiraiya membuka matanya karena merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya. Setelah ia membuka matanya dia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depanya. "sudah siang ya. apa kau sudah bisa melakukanya Naruto." Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"tentu saja bisa." Jawab Naruto.

"tunjukan"

"lihat ya," ucap Naruto lalu mengambil balon airnya dan mengalirkan chakra secara acak pada balon air itu dan tidak lama kemudian balon air itu pun pecah. "bagaimana aku bisakan."

"sepertinya memang begitu, tapi kau jangan senang dulu masih ada tahap berikutnya." Ucap Jiraiya.

"apa tahab berikutnya.." tanya Naruto

Jiraiya pun memberikan sebuah karet pada Naruto dan satu lagi dia pegang, "ini adalah tahap kedua dalam menguasai rasengan, kau harus bisa memecahkan bola karet ini." Setelah itu Jiraiya pun memecahkan bola karet yang ada di tangannya.

"bagaimana cara melakukannya." Tanya Naruto.

"kau harus menemukan caranya sendiri. Jika kau sudah bisa kembalilah ke penginapan, aku pulang dulu ya, dah." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jiraiya pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"dasar Ero sennin dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku cara melakukanya dan main pergi saja. Baiklah akan ku cari tahu sendiri caranya." Setelah itu Naruto pun mulai mencoba untuk memecahkan bola karet itu...

Di dalam sebuah penginapan disana terlihat Jiraiya yang hanya menggunakan handuk menunjukan ia baru selesai mandi. Ia pun segera mengenakan pakaianya. "hari sudah menunjkan mau malam, apakah dia sudah berhasil." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri

CKLEK

Tak lama kemudia suara pintu terbuka, Jiraiya pun mengalihkan perhatianya ke pintu dan ia mendapati Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi ceria.

"di lihat dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau telah berhasil melakukanya" terka Jiraiya

"tentu saja, aku kan jenius." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat

"baiklah, sekarang mandilah, aku akan mencarikan makan malam untuk kita." Setelah itu Jiraiya pun pergi untuk memesan makan malam meninggalka Naruto . Setelah itu Naruto pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandinya.

Keesokan harinya terlihat Naruto dan Jiraiya di tempat latihan yang sama.

"baiklah sekararang coba kau keluarkan rasengan." Kata Jiraiya

"baiklah." Ucap Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan perlahan tapi pasti munculah rasengan pada telapak tangannya walau ukurangya masih tidak terlalu besar. "bagaimana, aku bisa kan."

"kau memang sudah bisa tapi masih perlu pengendalian lagi, sepertinya kau harus melatihnya terus agar sempurna. " Kata Jiraiya

"baiklah ayo mulai!" teriak naruto lalu menghantamkan rasenganya ke pohon.

BOOM

SKIP TIME

SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN

Di sebuah hutan terlihat Naruto dan Jiraiya tengan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naruto kali ini kau akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh, apa kau bersedia." Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto

"kesuatu tempat yang jauh, kemana.." tanya Naruto dengan polosnya

"aku akan membawamu ketempat bernama myobokuzan, kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan yang baik disana." Jawab Jiraiya

"tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Naruto antusias

"baiklah kalau begitu pegang tubuhku," ucap jiraiya. Naruto pun segera menuruti perintah Jiraiya. Setelah itu Jiraiya pun membuat hend seal dan berkata "gyaku kuchiyose." Dan setelah itu menculah asap menutupi tubuh mereka dan setelah asap itu menghilang mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu.

Sementara itu di myobokuzan

POOF

Munculah kepulan asap dan mengeluarkan Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"ikut aku." Kata Jiraiya pada Naruto. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju suatu rumah yang ada disitu. Setelah sampai, Jiraiya pun mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seekor katak betina berwarna ungu.

"oh Jiraiya-chan ada keperluan apa kau kemari, dan siapa anak bersamamu itu." Sapa dan tanya katak itu

"Shima-sama, apa fukasaku-sama ada." Tanya Jiraiya balik

"dia ada di dalam, masuklah." Ucap katak bernama Shima itu mempersilakan masuk.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah itu dan mendapati seekor katak berwarna hijau yang sedang duduk di atas kursi.

"oh Jiraiya-chan kau kemari." Sapa katak itu. "dan siapa yang kau bawa, sepertinya aku sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya." Lanjutnya

"fukasaku-sama perkenalkan dia adalah anaknya minato namanya naruto."

"namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan badanya

"dia anak yang sopan. Baiklah nak, namaku adalah Fukasaku, aku adalah pertapa digunung ini sekaligus guru dari Jiraiya-chan." Ucap Fukasaku juga memperkenalkan diri

"Fukasaku-sama aku membawa Naruto kemari agar anda dapat melatihnya." Kata Jiraiya pada Fukasaku

"apa kau yakin Jiraiya-chan, dilihat dari manapun dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia empat tahun." Ucap Fukasaku

"aku sangat yakin pada anak ini Fukasaku-sama." Jawab Jiraiya mantab

"baiklah jika begitu. Naruto-chan dengarkan baik baik, mulai saat ini akulah yang akan melatihmu, jadi persiapkan dirimu." Ucap Fukasaku kepada Naruto

Dan di mulailah pelatihan Naruto digunung myobokuzan dengan di bimbing langsung oleh Fukasaku sang katak pertapa dari myobokuzan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf ya jika sedikit terlambat, soalnya akhir-akhir ini temen temenku main terus kerumah jadi gak bisa konsen buat fic, kan gak enak kalo ngusir. Semoga kalian suka sama fic ini walaupu jelek.

Udah segitu dulu ya, sampai ketemu di cheapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya tapi Masashi kishimoto**

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Sudah setahun lamanya Naruto berlatih di Myobokuzan dan selama itu juga banyak peningkatan yang terjadi padanya mulai dari memodifikasi rasengan sendiri, berlatih teknik kuchiyosen hingga senjutsu, dan sampai yang tidak terduga yaitu dia bahkan sanggup mengendalikan chakra kyuubi.

Awalnya mereka hanya mencoba coba saja dan tanpa di duga ternyata Naruto berhasil melakukannya bahkan Fukasaku dan Jiraiya selaku guru Naruto pun benar benar kaget karena Naruto berhasil mengendalikan chakra kyuubi.

Dan sekarang sudah setahun lamanya waktu yang di berikan kushina untuk naruto dan sudah saatnya Naruto dan Jiraiya untuk kembali ke konoha.

Di sana di depan rumah milik Fukasaku dan Shima terlihat Naruto dan Jiraiya yang akan berpamitan berpamitan pada mereka, dan juga terlihat Shima yang tengah berlinang air mata karena akan di tinggal pergi Naruto.

"sudahlah ma berhentilah menangis, sudah sewajarnya dia kembali ke konoha karena disanalah tempat tingganya." Ucap Fukasaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"tapi pa aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya." Jawab Shima masih dengan menangis tersedu sedu.

"tapi di sana dia juga memiliki ayah dan ibu aku yakin mereka pasti merindukanya." Ucap Fukasaku lagi

"baiklah baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap shima mengalah lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto-chan jika kau punya waktu luang sesekali bermainlah kesini ya." Ujar Shima pada Naruto

"tentu saja jika ada waktu luang aku akan kemari." Jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya. Dia tau selama ini Shima sangat baik dan sangat menyayanginya, ya walaupun dia lumayan tersiksa dikarenakan harus memakan serangga serangga masakan Shima selama setahun ini.

"baiklah kalau sudah kami pamit dulu untuk kembali ke konoha." Ujar Jiraiya dan di jawab anggukan oleh Fukasaku dan Shima . Dan dengan itu Jiraiya pun merapal hand seal dan setelah itu dia dan Naruto pun menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POOFF

Muncul kepulan asap di depan gerbang desa konoha dan setelah asap itu menghilang munculah Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ujar Jiraiya.

"iya, setelah setahun aku pergi sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah di desa ini." Ucap Naruto

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah pos penjaga gerbang desa konoha dan di sana terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang berjaga disana, mereka adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"halo kalian berdua sepertinya kalian masih betah berada disini." Sapa Jiraiya pada mereka.

"oh Jiraiya-sama dan Naruto akhirnya kalian kembali juga, sudah setahun lamanya ya kalian pergi." Ucap pria dengan perban melintang di wajahnya yakni Kotetsu.

"ya, dan bagaimana keadaan desa." Tanya Jiraiya.

"desa dalam keadaan baik baik saja." Kini giliran pria dengan tudung kepala dan poni menutupi sebelah matanya yakni Izumo.

Setelah berbincang bincang beberapa saat Jiraiya dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor hokage untuk menemui minato.

.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun tiba di kantor hokage dan Jiraiya segera mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk." Jawab orang dari dalam.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin mereka pun segera memasuki ruangan itu dan disana terlihat minato tengah sibuk dengan dokumen dokumenya.

"Tou-san aku pulang." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Mendengar ada seorang yang memanggilnya Tou-san Minato pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari dokumen dokumenya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan iya mendapati sudah ada anaknya bersama dengan Jiraiya. Minato pun segera berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"selamat datang Naruto, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Ucap Minato sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukanya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Minato dan pelukan itu pun berlangsung beberapa saat sampai mereka pun melepaskan pelukanya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau mendapatkan pelatihan yang baik dari Jiraiya sensei." Tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"tentu saja aku melatihnya dengan baik." Ucap Jiraiya menyaut pertanyaan Minato dengan cepat. "aku bahkan ragu sekarang kau bisa mengalahkanya karna aku melatihnya dengan sangat baik." Tambah Jiraiya.

"kau bisa saja Sensei." Ucap minato sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka pun mereka pun mengobrol sebentar dan setelah itu Naruto pamit untuk pulang.

"Tou-san aku pulang dulu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kaa-san dan Kurama." Ucap Naruto.

"tentu saja, cepatlah temui Kaa-san mu karna dia sudah sangat merindukanmu, dia bahkan selalu bertanya kapan kau pulang, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang melihat kau sudah pulang." Kata Minato memberikan ijin pada naruto. Dan setelah itu Naruto pun segera keluar dari kantor Hokage dan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam Mansion Namikaze di sana terlihat Kushina tengah bersih bersih.

"hah akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, Kushina pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Setelah pintu di buka oleh Kushina, terlihatlah Naruto disana dengan senyum mengembang. "tadaima Kaa-san." Ucap naruto.

Melihat kepulangan putranya Kushina pun langsung memeluk Naruto. "akhirnya kamu pulang juga sayang, apa kau tau Kaa-san sudah sangat kangen." Ucap Kushina.

"ya Kaa-san aku sudah pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kushina. Mereka pun saling berpelukan untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka dan pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama sebelum mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sayang," tanya Kushina sambil mengelus rambut naruto. "sepertinya rambutmu sedikit bertambah panjang, kamu jadi semakin mirip dengan Minato dan juga semakin tampan." Ucap Kushina lagi.

"aku baik baik saja Kaa-san, Ero-sennin dan Fukasaku sama melatihku dengan sangat baik." Jawab Naruto.

"Fukasaku sama, jadi selama ini kamu berada di Myobokuzan." Tanya Kushina

"iya kaa-san, Ero-sennin memutuskan untuk melatihku disana." Jawab Naruto.

"ya ampun dia ini, apa dia melatihmu terlalu keras, kamu kan masih kecil." Ucap Kushina merasa kesal pada Jiraiya.

"tidak apa apa Kaa-san, lagi pula aku bisa menerima pelatihanya dengan samgat baik, berkatnya dan Fukasaku sama aku jadi bertambah kuat." Ucap Naruto membela jiraiya.

"ya ampun kamu ini." Keluh Kushina sambil memijit pelipisnya.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Terdengar seperti sesuatu tengah berlari kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto, mereka pun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati se ekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan ukuran mungil tengah berlari dan meloncat kearah naruto. Naruto pun langsung menyambut rubah itu dan memeluknnya erat.

"apa kau juga merindukanku Kurama." Tanya Naruto pada sang rubah yang di beri nama kurama. Kurama pun menjilati pipi Naruto sebagai pertanda jawaban iya. "sudah setahun kau kutinggal tapi ukuranmu tidak bertambah sedikitpun." Sambung Naruto.

"sudah sudah, Naruto sebaiknya kamu mandi, Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kamu sudah laparkan." Ucap Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk segera mandi.

"baik Kaa-san." Dengan itu Naruto pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk menaruh barang barangnya dan setelah itu dia segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Di rumah sakit konoha di depan salah satu ruang rawat, disana naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, bukan tanpa alasan dia disana melainkan karena Kushina ibunya memintanya untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Entah kenapa Ibunya mengajaknya ke rumah sakit dia juga tidak tahu.

CKLEEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kushina dan seorang perawat wanita. "terimakasih atas bantuanya ya." Ucap Kushina pada perawat itu.

"sama sama Kushina-sama, rajinlah untuk selalu memeriksakanya ya." Jawab perawat itu pada Kushina.

Naruto yang melihat Ibunya sudah keluar pun segera menghammpirinya. "Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san ke rumah sakit, apa Kaa-san sakit." Tanya nya pada Ibunya.

Kushina tidak langsung menjawab melainkan memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala Naruto di perutnya. "tidak, Kaa-san bukanya sakit." Ucap Kushina

"lalu kenapa Kaa-san ke rumah sakit." Tanya Naruto lagi.

"sebenarnya, sebentar lagi kamu akan mempunyai seorang adik." Jawab Kushina dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"adik." Beo Naruto.

"ya, kamu akan jadi seorang kakak." Jawab Kushina lagi sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Kaa-san."

"hm, ada apa."

"aku ingin adik Perempuan." Ucap Naruto mengutarakan ke inginanya.

"Hoo, kenapa kamu ingin adik perempuan." Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"karena aku ingin selalu melindunginya." Jawab naruto.

"aku harap juga begitu, Kaa-san juga ingin punya anak perempuan. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kushina lalu mengajak Naruto untuk pulang dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Mereka pun segera beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Delapan bulan kemudian**

Di rumah sakit konoha didepan salah satu ruang rawat, disana Naruto tengah berharap cemas lantaran saat ini Ibunya sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan adiknya. Ia benar benar khawatir saat ini, apakah ibu dan adiknya akan selamat.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah cemas dan berhenti tepat di hadapanya.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan Kushina.." tanya Minato dengan raut wajah cemas. Bagaimana tidak, tiba tiba seorang anbu datang ke ruanganya dan melaporkan bahwa ketuban istrinya pecah dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia pun langsung bergegas kemari mendapatkan laporan itu.

"Aku tidak tau Tou-san, sekarang Kaa-san ada di dalam." Jawab Naruto dengan mata mulai berair.

Minato yang melihat putranya akan menangis pun langsunng berusaha menenangkanya dan mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "tenanglah Kaa-san mu pasti akan baik baik saja." Ucap Minato. "tunggulah disini ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Minato pun memasuki ruangan tempat persalinan Istrinya.

Setelah sepeninggalnya Minato, Naruto hanya dapat melihat pintu yang di masuki Ayahnya tadi dan kemudian terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan Ibunya yang sesekali terdapat cacian terhadap Ayahnya seperti 'Minato bodoh, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah lagi, aku akan menghajarmu' dan lain lain.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dari balih pintu keluarlah seorang perawat yang mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat itu.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, disana di atas ranjang Naruto dapat melihat Ibunya yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sama seperti Ibunya.

"kemarilah Naruto." Panggil Kushina padanya. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Ibunya. "ini adik mu dia perumpuan, bagaimana cantikan."

Naruto pun berusaha menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan jari telunjuknya dan setelah jari naruto sukses menyentuh pipi chubi itu sang bayi pun mengeliat dan memegang erat jari telunjuk Naruto yang digunakan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"iya Kaa-san di manis sekali." kata Naruto sambil kegirangan.

"tentu saja, dia kan adikmu." Ucap Kushina

"Kaa-san, siapa namanya." Tanya Naruto.

"namanya ya," Kushina pun terlihat berfikir dan setelah itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Minato yang sekarang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"kali ini kau boleh menamainya Kushina." Kata Minato memberi ijin. Kushina pun langsung kegirangan mendengarnya.

"benarkah." Tanya Kushina memastikan.

"tentu saja." Jawab Minato di iringi senyuman lembut.

"baiklah aku akan memberinya nama Namikaze Mito" ujar kushina.

"Mito, istri Shodaime hokage." Tanya Minato.

"ya, aku ingin putri kita menjadi wanita yang kuat dan berhati mulia seperti dia."

"tentu saja, asal kan kau senang aku juga ikut senang." Ucap Minato

"Jadi namanya Mito ya, Kaa-san." Tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kushina.

"Baiklah Mito-chan, mulai sekarang apapun yang terjadi, aku Nii-chan mu akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Naruto lantang. Minato dan Kushina hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kelahiran putri kecil keluarga Namikaze. Kini Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto sedang makan malam bersama di meja makan sedangkan si kecil Mito sudah terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Naruto usiamu sudah enam tahun kan." Kata Minato mengawali pembicaraan.

"iya Tou-san, memangnya kenapa." Tanya Naruto.

"mulai besok kau akan masuk akademi ninja, besok kami akan mengantarmu ke pendaftaran siswa." Ujar Minato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"baik, Tou-san." Jawab Naruto.

"balajar dan berlatihlah yang giat ya, agar kamu bisa melindungi Mito-chan." Ucap Kushina menyemangati. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung menganguk semangat.

"baik Kaa-san, aku akan belajar dan berlatih dengan giat agar bisa melindungi Mito-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wah akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf ya lagi lagi terlambat, aku bener bener minta maaf. Soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku harus terbang dari palembang ke jawa untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakakku di nganjuk jatim, dan setelah itu bukanya langsung pulang bapak malah ngajak ke kediri buat ngunjungi keluarganya dan abis dari kediri juga harus ke madiun buat ngujungin keluarga ibu, jadi sekitar lebih dari semingu aku di jawa, maaf banget ya. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek.

Oke sampai jumpa di cheapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya tapi Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

Pagi hari di mansion Namikaze terlihat keluarga Namikaze telah selesai melakukan sarapan. saat ini Kushina dan Minato tengah mencuci piring kotor sedangkan Naruto kini sedang bermain dengan adiknya Mito. terlihat berkali-kali Mito tertawa karena ulah Naruto yang menggodanya, kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Kushina mendatangi mereka.

"apakah perelatan untuk ke akademi sudah kamu siapkan naruto." Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"sudah Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto.

"baiklah sebaiknya kita berangkat, Tou-san mu juga sudah bersiap." Ucap Kushina sambil meraih Mito kedalam gendonganya.

"baiklah aku ambil tas dulu ya." Ucap Naruto lalu bergegas kekamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Tak lama kemudia Naruto pun kembali dan disana sudah ada Minato yang hanya menggunakan pakaian santai. "Tou-san tidak ke kantor hokage." Tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"tidak, hari ini Tou-san akan mengantarmu untuk pendaftaran siswa akademi. Baiklah ayo berangka." Setelah itu mereka bertiga beserta Mito yang ada di gendonan Kushina pun berangkat menuju akademi Ninja.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di akademi ninja di sana sudah ada banyak sekali anak seumuran Naruto bersama orang tua mereka.

"Minato, kau kemari." Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang keluarga Namikaze.

Mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang Uchiha Fugaku beserta istri dan seorang anak seumuran dengan Naruto dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Oh, Fugaku kau juga mengantarkan anakmu." Tanya Minato balik dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Fugaku.

"dan kalian juga membawa si kecil ini, ah lucunya." Kini giliran Mikito Uchiha yang berbicara sambil berjalan ke arah Kushina lebih tepatnya bayi yang berada di gendonganya.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin kami meninggalkanya." Jawab Kushina.

"nah Naruto perkenalkan mereka adalah teman Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Nama meraka Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dan anak mereka bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Minato memperkenalkan keluarga uchiha pada Putranya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Fugaku ji-san, Mikoto ba-san, dan Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"dia anak yang sopan. Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Fugaku pada anaknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspesi, sedangkan Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk melihat kelakuan putranya.

"sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam untuk mengurus pendaftaran." Kata Minato, mereka pun memasuki gedung akademi dimana para calon ninja akan di di didik.

.

.

.

.

"ah akhirnya pulang juga." Ucap Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"ya ampun, kamu bahkan belum mulai belajar kenapa sudah mengeluh." Kata Kushina sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan menurunkan Mito dari gendonganya ke pangkuanya.

"habisnya disana tadi bukanya langsung berlatih malah hanya perkenalan saja, aku kan jadi bosan." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Mito dan memainkan tanganya.

"di hari pertama memang begitu, kalian harus berkenalan satu sama lain agar Kalian nanti belajarnya nyaman dan agar bisa cepat mendapatkan teman." Ucap Kushina lembut.

"oh iya, kenapa Tou-san tidak pulang dulu dan langsung ke kantor hokage." Tanya Naruto pada ibunya.

"dia tadi mendapat panggilan mendadak dan harus segera ke-sana jadi dia tidak sempat pulang dulu." Jawab Kushina. "sekarang cepat kamu mandi dan setelah itu tolong jada Mito-chan ya, Kaa-san ingin memasak untuk makan siang." Kata Kushina.

"baik Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto, setelah itu dia pun beranjak untuk segera mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Pagi hari di Mansion Namikaze kini Naruto telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke akademi Ninja.

"Tou-san kaa-san, aku berangkat." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"ya, hati hati di jalan." Jawab kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah mendapat ijin orang tuanya naruto pun segera berangkat ke akademi dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dia pun telah sampai di akademi konoha.

Naruto pun segera membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati kelasnya sangat ribut seperti biasanya. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela.

"oh-ohayo Naruto-kun." Sapa seorang gadis berambut biru tua setelah Naruto tiba di tempat duduknya. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata teman sebangku dengan Naruto. Alasan Naruto memilih Hinata sebagai teman sebangkunya adalah karena Hinata tidak telalu banyak bicara seperti anak-anak lainya dan juga tidak terlalu pendiam jika Naruto ingin mengajak ngobrol.

"ohayo Hinata." Jawab Naruto di iringi sebuah senyuman lembut.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Iruka sang sensei pun datang dan seketika semua kegaduhan pun langsung senyap di gantikan dengan sunyi.

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan belajar di luar kelas, kita akan mengambil nilai praktek di sana." Ucap Iruka memberitahukan kepada para muridnya. "baiklah kita ke lapangan." Setelah mengatakan itu Iruka pun keluar di ikuti murid-muridnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan Iruka pun menyuruh para muridnya untuk berkumpul dan memanggil satu persatu untuk ujian melempar shuriken.

Banyak dari mereka yang masih meleset dalam melempar shuriken. Dan sekarang giliran Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil sepuluh kunai dan menaruhnya di sela-sela jari dan kemudian melemparkanya ke arah target

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Semua kunai berhasil mengenai targetnya. Banyak murid yang berdecak kagum karena kemampuan Naruto tapi ada Juga beberapa yang iri padanya.

"baiklah anak-anak materi hari ini selesai, kita kembali ke kelas dan setelah itu kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Iruka. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali masuk kedalam kelas dan setelahnya mereka pun pelang kerumah masing masing.

.

.

.

"tadaima" ucap Naruto sambil memasuki rumah.

"okaeri." Jawab Kushina dari dalam.

Naruto pun memasuki ruang keluarga dan mendapati Ibunya sedang menggendong adiknya.

"kamu sudah pulang Naruto, bagaimana belajarnya hari ini." Tanya Kushina.

"belajarnya hanya itu itu saja Kaa-san, aku bahkan sudah bisa melakukan itu semua dari dulu." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluh karena di akademi yang di pelajari hanya itu itu saja.

Kushina hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat ekspresi anaknya. "tenanglah, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan menemukan hal yang menarik di sana." Ucap Kushina menenangkan. "sebaiknya kamu segera makan, makananya sudah Kaa-san siapkan di meja makan."

"baik Kaa-san." Naruto pun segera berjalan ke meja makan untuk memakan makanan yang telah di siapkan Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Sudah sekitar delapan bulan Naruto belajar di akademi dan sekarang entah kenapa dia disuruh untuk ke kantor hokage.

"kenapa akuu di panggil ke kantor hokage, Iruka sensei." Tanya Naruto pada Iruka yang berjalan di sampingnya, Iruka tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum saja pada Naruto dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka pun telah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Iruka pun segea mengetuk pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk." Kata orang dari dalam yang bisa di tebak bahwa suara itu milik Yondaime Hokage aka Minato. Mereka pun segera memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati tidak hanya hokage saja yang berada di dalam di sana juga ada Jiraiya, Kushina, dan beberapa petinggi desa.

"aku sudah membawanya kemari Hokage-sama." Ucap Iruka pada Minato. Minato pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat keberadaan Jiraiya pun segera menyapa Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin kapan pulang." Tanya Naruto.

"baru saja tadi pagi Gaki." Jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatianya ke arah Kushina dimana saat ini Kushina sedang sendirian tanpa membawa adiknya dan sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Kaa-san, dimana Mito-chan apa Kaa-san meninggalkanya sendiri di rumah." Tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum. "tenang saja Kaa-san tidak meninggalkanya sendiri kok, tadi Kaa-san menitipkanya pada Mikoto." Jawab Kushina dan Naruto pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"baiklah apakah sudah bisa kita mulai pembicaraanya." Ucap Minato menarik perhatian semua orang dan di jawab anggukan oleh semua orang yang berada di situ kecuali Naruto yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Naruto kemarilah." Ucap Minato pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera mendekat ke arah Ayahnya itu.

"ada apa Tou-san." Tanya Naruto.

"apa Kau ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu antara kau dan tiga orang seniormu di akademi." Tanya Minato.

"oh kejadian itu." Ucap Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan santai berangkat menuju akademi, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia pun sampai di halaman akademi.

Saat dia memasuki halaman akademi telinganya mendengar sebuah keributan dan dia pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah keributan itu dan mendapati disana ada Hinata bersama tiga orang anak laki-laki yang berbadan besar. Sepertinya ada masalah di sana, pikir Naruto.

"a-aku m-minta maaf, aku m-mohan ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata terbata karena ketakutan bahkan teman-temanya yang berada di sekitarnya pun tidak berani menolongnya karena mereka adalah senior mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari akademi.

"kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan paling besar sambil menampar Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun mengeram marah dan langsung menuju ke tempat mereka.

"hei kalian, hentikan itu." ucap Naruto.

"siapa kau." Tanya salah satu dari tiga anak itu.

"namaku Naruto, aku adalah temanya." Jawab Naruto.

"temanya ya, pergilah atau kami juga akan menghajarmu." Ucap anak yang paling besar.

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian melepaskan dia, bukankah dia sudah minta maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"dasar keras kepala, ayo teman-teman hajar dia." Ucap anak yang paling besar.

Mereka pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta tapi dengan lihai Naruto dapat menghindari serangan mereka semua.

"sial, kenapa tidak kena-kena." Ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong senjata miliknya dan di ikuti kedua temanya. "hahaha sekarang menyerahlah, lagi pula kau kalah jumlah." Ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa.

"kalah jumlah ya, bagaimana kalau begini." Ucap Naruto lalu membuat hend seal seperti tanda tambah. "kage bunshin no jutsu."

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

Muncul beberapa kepulan asap di sekitar Naruto dan setelah asap itu menghilang Naruto yang tadinya hanya satu kini menjadi sepuluh.

"sekarang siapa yang kalah jumlah." Ucap Naruto pada ke-tiga seniornya yang tadi menunjukan wajah sombong kini berganti dengan wajah ketakutan.

"ba-bagaimana bisa." Ucap mereka ber-tiga tidak percaya.

"kalian semua hajar mereka." Perintah Naruto kepada para bunshinya.

"baik." Jawab para bunshin Naruto dan mulai maju menyerang ke-tiga anak itu.

BUAK BUAK BUAK

Suara para bunshin Naruto menghajar ketiga anak itu. Tetapi kegiatan itu terpaksa dihentikan karena kedatangan Iruka dan beberapa guru lainya yang memisahkan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"itu salah mereka karena menyakiti temanku." Ucap Naruto

"hah, bukan itu yang ingin mereka dengar Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil menghela Nafas.

"biarkan aku yang bicara Minato." Ucap seorang Wanita tua yang berdiri disamping seorang Pria tua berkacamata. "nak apa kau bisa mengeluarkan bunshin." Tanya wanita tua itu pada Naruto dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. "bisa kau tunjukan pada kami." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"baiklah, kage bunshin no jutsu." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat hend seal seperti tanda tambah.

BOFT

Muncul kepulan asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan seorang kembaran Naruto.

'itu bukan bunshin biasa tapi kage bunshin' pikir mereka semua.

"hanya satu, apakah kau bisa membuat lebih dari satu." Tanya wanita tua itu lagi

"berapa." Tanya Naruto polos

"sebanyak yang kau bisa." Ucap wanita tua itu

"baiklah, TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat hend seal yang sama.

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

Muncul kepulan asap dengan kapasitas besar dan setelah asap itu menghilang munculah ratusan bunshin Naruto yang memenuhi ruangan itu, bahkan beberapa atap rumah warga yang berada di sekitar gedung hokage pun dipenuhi oleh bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

Mereka semua yang ada di situ kecuali Jiraiya benar-benar tekejut, bagaimana bisa anak yang baru akan menginjak usia tujuh tahun bisa mengeluarkan kage bunshin sebanyak ini yang bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun belum tentu sanggup melakukanya.

"baiklah sudah cukup, hilangkan bunshinmu." Ucap sang wanita tua. Naruto pun segera menghilangkan para bunshinya.

BOFT BOF BOFT BOFT

"baiklah satu lagi, bisakah kau tunjukan sebuah jutsu yang kau kuasai pada kami." Tanya wanita tua itu lagi.

Naruto pun mengulurkan tanganya kedepan dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas dan tak lama kemudian munculah bola chakra berwarna biru atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan rasengan.

Mereka semua benar benar terkejut bahkan Minato dan Kushina pun sangat terkejut karena mereka belum mengetahui jika Naruto telah menguasai rasengan.

"Jiraiya kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dari kami." Tanya sang wanita tua pada Jiraiya selaku guru Naruto.

"apakah aku harus memberitahukan kepada kalian, Koharu." Jawab Jiraiya pada wanita tua yang di ketahui bernama Koharu.

"sudahlah, lagi pula kita sudah melihat kemampuan anak ini jadi kita tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk mengangkatnya menjadi genin." Kini giliran san pria tua berkacamata yang bicara.

"tunggu dulu, inikan terlalu mendadak lagi pula dia kan masih kecil." Ucap Kushina memprotes. Tentu saja dia khawatir, bukanya Kushina tidak bangga pada Naruto yang di usia semuda ini sudah akan dilantik menjadi ninja, tetapi dengan menjadikanya seorang ninja di usia semuda ini pasti akan membuatnya dalam bahaya, lagi pula dia inikan anak hokage pasti akan ada banyak musuh yang mengincarnya.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, melihat kemampuanya tadi aku yakin dia akan mempu menjadi shinobi konoha." Ucap pria tua itu lagi.

"Homura benar, lagi pula desa kita saat ini sangat membutuhkan shinobi yang berbakat, ini semua demi desa." Ucap Koharu

"baiklah dengan ini kami nyatakan mulai hari ini Namikaze Naruto akan menjadi genin konohagakure."

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina baru saja keluar dari gedung Hokage, saat ini tujuan mereka adalah kediaman Uchiha untuk menjemput Mito. Terlihat Kushina beberapa kali menghela nafas karena kejadian tadi.

"Kaa-san ada apa." Tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"tidak apa apa, hanya saja Kaa-san masih belum rela jika kamu menjadi shinobi, dengan begitu kamu pasti akan sibuk dan kita akan jarang bertemu." Jawan Kushina.

"tenang saja, aku pasti akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk Kaa-san dan Mito-chan." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kediaman Uchiha dan di sambut oleh Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Mito dan Fugaku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mito yang melihat kedatangan Kushina dan Naruto pun langsung berlonjak kegirangan di gendongan Mikoto.

"ah sayangku apa kamu sudah kangen dengan Kaa-chan." Ucap Kushina sambil meraih Mito kedalam gendonganya. "maaf ya Mikoto, Fugaku jika aku merepotkan kalian." Ucap Kushina meminta maaf pada pasangan Uchiha itu.

"tidak apa apa kok Kushina aku senang, lagi pula dia juga tidak rewel." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"aku dengar Naruto sudah dilantik menjadi genin, apa itu benar." Tanya Fugaku.

"ya itu benar walaupun aku tidak rela sih." Jawab Kushina.

"kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untukmu Naruto, kau memang pantas mendapatkanya." Ucap Fugaku memberikan selamat

"selamat ya Naruto-kun, kamu memang hebat." Kini giliran Mikoto yang memberikan selamat.

"iya, sama-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum Manis.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya karena sebentar lagi akan malam." Ucap kushina pamit.

"ya hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Mikoto.

Dengan itu Kushina dan Naruto pun berjalan pulang menuju kediaman mereka. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di mansion namikaze dan mendapati seorang gadis cilik berdiri di depanya.

"eh Hinata ada apa kemari." tanya Naruto.

"a-aku dengar mulai s-sekarang Naruto-kun sudah menjadi ninja." Tanya gadis itu aka Hinata.

"ya itu benar." Jawab Naruto.

"i-ini." Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Naruto.

"ini apa." Tanya Naruto.

"itu se-sebagai ucapan se-selamat untuk Na-Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. Sementara itu Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak itu.

"terima kasih ya Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata, sementara Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu wajahnya pun langsung memerah. "kau pasti akan lebih cantik jika rambutmu ini kau panjangkan." Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan rambut Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu wajahnya pun tambah memerah dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dia pun memutuskan untuk segera pamit.

"k-kalau be-begitu aku pamit dulu N-Naruto-kun, Kushina-sama." Seteleh mengatakan itu Hinata pun membungkuk sebentar pada Kushina dan mulai berjalan pulang menuju kediamanya.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kushina pada Naruto. Mereka pun memasuki mansion namikaze.

Sesampainya di dalam Naruto pun segera membuka Kotak pemberian Hinata dan mendapati kue dengan bentuk mirip wajah Naruto.

"apa ini" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"wah dia kreatif sekali ya, dia bahkan membuat kue itu mirip seperti dirimu." Kata Kushina.

"mirip sepertiku." Beo Naruto.

"kelihatanya enak, coba kamu makan." Ucap Kushina. Naruto pun mulai memakan kue itu.

"wah benar kue ini sangat enak." Ucap Naruto. Kushina pun hanya tersenyum Melihat putrannya dan tak berapa lama wajahnya berganti menjadi serius.

"Naruto-kun dengarkan Kaa-san, mulai sekaran kamu adalah seorang shinobi jadi Kaa-san mohon behati-hatilah dan jaga dirimu." Ucap Kushina

"tenang saja Kaa-san, aku akan berhati-hati dan aku juga akan menjaga diriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga makasih ya untuk kalian yang telah mendukungku dan membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Baiklah aku akan mennjawab beberapa riview dari kalian.

 **Kim ami 282: Next, kim, kgx tau mau coment apalagi, thor. soalnya fic nya cukup bagus :v hehehe.**

Iya, makasih dukunganya.

 **Uchiha Namikaze Venom: oke next thor.**

Iya ini sudah lanjut.

 **.980 : fic yg bgus dan anti mainstream  
lanjutkan**

makasih. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka yang mainstream.

 **Firdaus minato: oke**

Oke juga

 **Naraeyz: Gila naruto umur 6 tahun udah kuat banget...!**

 **Naruto d kehidupan yg baru itu masih punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnyakah..? Ko jdi pintar..?**

 **Ya itu sih yg cuma ane pertanyakan.**

Naruto tidak ingat di kehidupan sebelumnya tapi aku tidak menghilangkan kekuatanya jadi hanya perlu di asah untuk membangkitkan kekuatanya. Dan sebenarnya di canon pun naruto tidaklah bodoh dia hanya bertingkah bodoh untuk mencari perhatian orang lain, di sini kan kedua orangg tua naruto masih hidup jadi dia tidak perlu bertingkah bodoh untuk menarik perhatian.

 **Anko Guru Matematika: Thor , lanjutkan . Dan salam aku dari Kediri .**

Oke ini sudah lanjut. Salam juga, walaupun aku bukan asli kelahiran jawa alias Pujasuma(putra jawa kelahiran sumatera) tapi walaupun begitu bahasa yang aku gunakan sehari hari bersama keluarga tetep bahasa jawa(hidup jawa!) ketika keluar baru menggunakan bahasa palembang.

 **Kuroyami : lumayan lah thor  
kalau bisa wordnya dipanjangin.**

oke aku usahakan.

 **Anindita616: Lanjut senpai :)**

 **#Ganbatte '3'**

Oke, makasih dukunganya.

 **Liusifer: Wahh..! Ceritanya bagus, lanjut terus AU gw dukung dah! Makasih buat updatenya.**

Makasih juga buat dukunganya.

 **risky56: ceritanya seru bangat...lanjutkan ya**

oke.

 **Nina: ya gpp,,, cpt up nya ya,,,**

Iya, makasih karena selalu mendukungku ya.

 **Azel : Lanjut thor dan tambah wordnya**

Oke aku usahain.

 **.5 : lanjut update thorrrr.**

Okee ini sudah update.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
